epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alanomaly/Alanomaly Rap Battles Season 2 - Sam
This is like... A month late. I wanted to get this out before Halloween to sort of be my Halloween battle but I got writer's block ;-; Though after looking back at Supernatural and Lost Girl, I got the inspiration to finally finish writing it. Today we have Sam & Dean Winchester of Supernatural battling Bo Dennis & Kenzi Malikov of Lost Girl. Connection? Duos of Canadian TV shows that either befriend or fight the supernatural, one of which has powers (Sam being a psychic, and Bo being a succubus), have winged friends that you'll soon see, and also have opened the gates of hell. Some special thanks to GIR for helping me figure out how to start it, and thanks to a friend from real life for creating the background used in the cover you see here. If I recall correctly, there's another battle just recently done with the Winchester brothers. I say you go check it out here. And if you want another battle just recently posted, there's this too. Now, onto this battle! Lyrics (Beat) ALANOMALY RAP BATTLES VS BEGIN! (Sam's lyrics are in brown, Dean's are in grey, Bo's are in blue, and Kenzi's are in purple.) Sam & Dean Hey, Sammy, look, it looks like we've found some new creatures, A couple pretty faces with some outstanding features. I think they wanna battle, Dean, I had a vision just like this, Let's show these bitches how to make a show hit more than miss! Keep the salt in your mouth, Bo, it'll keep the demon from showing, Spit verses much harder than Kenzi's fiance's blowing! When the daughter of Hades and her Russian accomplice Step to Sam & Dean, they don't get a win accomplished! Bo & Kenzi Wow, we're already at bitches. Man, that was quick. We've got an oncoming end to these Supernatural dicks! With rhymes that burn you on a ceiling for so long, We'll leave you just like our declaration: No dongs! Come on, Kenz, let's cremate these orphan boy toys That think burning a corpse will let the spirit rejoice! Blow your brains out with your Colt, you'll have more than demons haunting you! You'll pray every night for mercy if you mess with our crew! Sam & Dean Sammy, you seein' this? I say we stab them in the back like Vex, Leave these Girls Lost in the world, no katana for Kenz, Bo without sex! Stranded and forgotten, like the wheels of your Crazy Train, Leave you unlovable like Dyson, only able to feel pain! Bo & Kenzi Life's tough when you don't know what you are, huh, Sam? And Dean's done so many deals, he's on a first-name basis with Bo's dad! My kind aren't supposed to exist, just like everything you face, In fact, same goes for the chances you two will procreate! Sam & Dean Did you do the ritual right? Yeah, don't worry about it. We'll see how this demon and her friend fare with an angel from Heaven! Castiel Perhaps you've done something wrong, your rears keep getting slapped, The Devil sent up a call to heaven and he wants his demons back. Did you know the wolf genitals cool faster than the rest of the body? I know Dyson was not consulted, it shrivels up his chodey! Sinful, I know, but I'll drain the Dal of its beverages, A show more sex graphic than all of Dean's prayer messages On Tumblr, a site, like your show, I'm not supposed to talk about, Without getting harder than the hit of one of the now-dead Hale's shouts. Bo & Kenzi You think you're the only ones with friends in high places? Let's see how you like when Tamtam brings her scary face in! Tamsin Listen up boys, things are about to roll a bit differently, The Valkyrie's Valhallin at ya, you'll find I don't play gently! All Hell is Breaking Loose now, but your father's still trapped there, Dean and Castiel here together? I sense a bit of fan-fiction in the air! Got the cold Nordic rhymes that are sweeter than mother's milk, A show of ghoul-killing rednecks got nothin on the show of Anna Silk! There's no reason you should try to be beating us fæbulous three, When it comes to burning bitches, we do it just like in your dreams! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' ALANOMALY RA- ''logo is dragged into the depths of hell'' ... ... ... gates of hell reopen P BATTLES! Poll Who Won? Sam, Dean, & Castiel Bo, Kenzi, & Tamsin Hint for the Next Battle Hint to Bonus Battle Hints for this Battle Explained *"Dear ZONE-Tan, this battle is supernatural. In fact, you could say it comes from a fæble." Supernatural refers to the name of the show Sam, Dean, and Castiel come from. Fable is written with "æ" to reference fæ, which Bo and Tamsin are. *The previous battle had three pictures: **A pentagram: Pentagrams are a common theme in both Supernatural ''and ''Lost Girl. **Valhalla: Tamsin is a Valkyrie, a type of creature which takes the souls of warriors to Valhalla when they die. **A bow: Bow sounds like Bo. Category:Blog posts